The Datapad
by young padawan
Summary: A collection of word challenges of livejournal. Each chapter holds 10 challenges, 50 challenges in all! Each from different characters or possible timelines, you decide...
1. Chapter 1

**The Datapad**

By: Young Padawan

Rating: G to PG for now

Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the live journal called 1sentence. I am currently working off the alpha word scheme.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to George Lucas and company, No profit is being made off of this…

* * *

**#1 - Comfort**

The feel of the Force filled arms that in-circled him gave Luke the sensation of being surrounded in his father's embrace, and for now that was enough to ease the pain.

**#2 - Kiss**

When their lips barely touch he knew it was fate, when she deepened the touch he thought it destiny.

**#3 - Soft**

It was not an adjective she would not have associated with the thought of her biological father, but the soft look within his eyes as he gazed at her twins told her otherwise.

**#4 - Pain**

It was an emotion he was well familiar with the bubble of hurt and anger mixed well within him, the mixture brought forth his pain for all too see.

**#5 - Potatoes**

It was beside the fact that he hated the vegetable, and yet with the mushie mash potatoes running down her lips he would given in and forget his hatred this one time.

**#6 - Rain**

It fell hard and fast the cold drops of water almost making her shiver but she held back the urge, after all the rain was hiding her tears.

**#7 - Chocolate**

He never really cared for the sweetness of chocolate, but at two in morning when she whispered that his son had a craving for it he suppose it could have been worst?

**#8 - Happiness**

It was something he as a man had never experienced before but looking at his son with his own eyes proved that even the damnest can find happiness.

**#9 - Telephone**

It was lost concept one that Luke had yet to understand, the old lost communications system was by far outdated but he had to admit the _ring_ did get your attention.

**#10 - Ears**

It was a fetish, a irresistible need to touch or kiss just to make sure that her ears were hearing and feeling his love.

* * *

There it is, the first 10 challenge words there are a total of 50 so 4 more would be chapters. Please feel free to stop in at my live journal. And remember I can still use a awesome beta.

Until next time,

Young padawan


	2. Chapter 2

**The Datapad**

By: Young Padawan

Rating: G to PG for now

Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the live journal called 1sentence. I am currently working off the alpha word scheme.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to George Lucas, No profit is being made off of this…

* * *

**#11 - Name**

Through the months they had discussed boy vs girl each convinced of their own belief until it was decided if it was a boy the name would be Luke and if a girl the name would be Leia, never once did they believe they would get both.

**#12 - Sensual**

Luke was never one for fancy well to do get together's the sensual courses were usually the problem of his dislike, he was never sure what to eat first.

**#13 - Death**

Qui-gon was a patience man or rather a patience ghost and yet when his young padawan came to stand beside and waited for the newest arrival his patience met its limits, it was a soft chuckle from the newly departed Anakin Skywalker did he smile in relief.

**#14 - Sex**

Luke knew instantly that this wasn't a great idea, but when she had asked how much just for an hour he tried to remind himself it was just sex.

**#15 - Touch**

Her fingers seemed to glide across his very soul, the touch alone bonded bodies together.

**#16 - Weakness**

Qui-gon had realize from the beginning the hardship that the boy would go through, but one look into the boy's crystal blue eyes weakened his resolve to say no.

**#17 - Tear**

It was her brother's tear stained face that told her the truth, the man behind the mask was dead.

**#18 - Speed**

It was the need to go faster and or higher to make sure that he finished the race so his _angel_ would get her ship parts, and for her he would go faster than ever before.

**#19 - Wind**

It was one element that made Tatooine bearable, the cool breeze would cross your face and remind you that there are worst fates in the galaxy than heat alone.

**#20 - Freedom**

He was suppose to be free, no longer a slave but as he grew he learned that no one was completely free from anything.

* * *

And that is chapter two of this little Datapad, still looking for a beta if anyone is interested? 

Until next time

-padawan


	3. Chapter 3

**The Datapad**

By: Young Padawan

Rating: G to PG for now

Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the live journal called 1sentence. I am currently working off the alpha word scheme.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to George Lucas, No profit is being made off of this…

* * *

**#21 - Life**

He watched and watched as his wife rounded out more and more with the new life she carried, he wondered from time to time if she burst larger she got?

**#22 - Jealousy**

He was jealous at the end of the school day, went all the fathers came to pick of their son's.

**#23 - Hands**

He was his father son's the proof was in his hands one flesh and blood and the other cold hard metal, just like his father's.

**#24 - Taste**

Leia never wanted to visit Tatoonie again, never again did she want to taste the aweful hot grains of sand in her mouth.

**#25 - Devotion**

She never understood the dedication of her brother, nor did she understand the devotion of her father.

**#26 - Forever**

He had promised to love her and to keep her safe forever, he never would have guessd he could ended it so quickly.

**#27 - Blood**

There was an old saying, _blood is thicker than water,_ watching her son's eyes turn gold she wondered if this had anything to do with her father?

**#28 - Sickness**

It was a sickness, at least that's how he described it to Leia, the dark side was a powerful sickness that sadly had no cure.

**#29 - Melody**

It was hard to think of only one word to describ her voice, even with the threaths of death Luke thought it was a sweet melody.

**#30 - Star**

Went he was younger and had always asked about his father his aunt had smiled a sad smile and pointed up into the sky and tell him that his daddy was a shining star, twinkling and glowing just for him.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

I want to thank my Master for the kind kick to keep going, keeping a young padawan busy is a hard thing to do so thank you Master Aislin. Your very wise and kind…

All so to starwarssomeone who had a valid question, the pieces I am writing are of different characters and timeline I suppose. I am trying to leave it open and free to be read in any way or shape. So I must admit sometimes my thoughts wonder off on me and the challenge does seem a bit odd. I suppose we could just chuck it into the AU section.

But thank you for reviewing it was a great boost to have someone other than my master to praise me. As mentioned I am working on the Alpha word scheme but I do believe there are at least three more word schemes to go, so do you think I should attempt the others?

Well that's all for today,

Until next time,

-padawan


	4. Chapter 4

**The Datapad**

By: Young Padawan

Rating: G to PG for now

Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the live journal called 1sentence. I am currently working off the alpha word scheme.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to George Lucas, No profit is being made off of this…

* * *

**#31 - Home**

He had never really had a place to cause his own, no where to give him the feeling of being safe, no place that he could call home.

**#32 - Confusion**

It was a emotion that Qui-gon had yet to experience but when Watto had asked him to take the mother instead of the boy his mind numbed and his heart stopped, the decision was harder than what it should have been.

**#33 - Fear**

Shmi held the viewing screen with tight fists, her eyes held shut as her son dashed forward and into his waiting future.

**#34 - Lightening/Thunder**

It was a loud and flashy storm, but he was glad simply because thunder sounds covered his cries.

**#35 - Bonds**

He wasn't sure when his daugther reached out and attempted to connect with hiim, but when she called out in the pains of childbirth he knew that their bond was sealed.

**#36 - Market**

All he could think to say to her marriage proposal was, "I am not in the market thanks!"

**#37 - Technology**

He suppose it was because it was the new updated machinery but as as the new astromech beamed though, Luke knew that the technology in R2-D2 was just as good.

**#38 - Gift**

She knew the man her son brought home was a godsend, but the gift he gave was far better than she wanted.

**#39 - Smile**

She knew she would never forgive the man known as Darth Vader, but when the mask was removed and he smiled she was tempted.

**#40 - Innocence **

As he stood, side by side with his master the innocence's of Anakin Skywalker flared to life begging to save the only remnants left of his soul.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Well only ten more to go with the Alpha words, I should have that done tomorrow or later on tonight. I have to say number 36 is my favorite from this bunch.

I cant seem to explain my sudden interest in the paring of Shmi and Qui-gon Jinn, they seem to connect with me. So some of these challenges are centered around them this time.

As always feedback is most welcomed and needed, as well as a decent well read beta. Again thanks to my Master for her pushs and reminding me that this is developing good practice.

Next the next ten,

-padawan


	5. Chapter 5

**The Datapad**

By: Young Padawan

Rating: G to PG for now

Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the live journal called 1sentence. I am currently working off the alpha word scheme.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to George Lucas, No profit is being made off of this…

* * *

**# 41 - Completion**

It was a state in which Shmi wasn't awear that she was missing, but when Qui-gon placed his hands on her shoulders she felt instant completion.

**# 42 - Clouds**

Clouds were something that Anakin had loved as a child, the were white and fluffy, nothing like the black hard creature he had become.

**# 43 - Sky**

Luke was amazed the first time he went air-borne and melted into the bright blue sky, it was a feeling that never ended.

**# 44 - Heaven**

The nights were what he looked forward to, the feel of her touch the tingle of her kiss told him that he was sampling heaven.

**# 45 - Hell**

His heaven was ripped from him as she gasped for breathe, the moment she died he began living his own personal hell.

**# 46 - Sun**

She wasn't sure why Luke was so interested in the double setting sun's but as she stood beside him she felt a swept of warm air pass through her.

**# 47 - Moon**

It was a natural nightlight and for now it was enough for Luke, it kept the nighty ghost away.

**# 48 - Waves**

It was a title wave of emotions that hit her all at once, the feeling of seeing her brother embracing their father caused her crash around them.

**# 49 - Hair**

It was a trivial thing but Anakin so desperately wanted to feel the wind against his face and comb through his hair instead he felt the fire burn every last strand away.

**# 50 - Supernova**

It was brilliant explosion, thousand of pops and bangs and he felt that crazy old Ben had been revenged, yet sadly it reminded him of a supernova, always dieing.

_

* * *

_

_Author Notes:_

So okay I had time on my hands and since I am not sure if I am going to try the beta word scheme I thought I would post this now. As you can tell Supernova was the last word in the alpha word scheme. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have attempting it.

Until next time

-padawan


End file.
